Let's Grab the Microphones!
by AnimexGamer34
Summary: "…so… Whose gonna start singing?" (this is my first fanfiction so critiques are welcome! also im not good at summaries :P) REQUESTS ARE OPEN! Just choose a song and let the units sing! Any type of songs are welcome, but I'll only used the translated version.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, guys! The room is set up! Feel free to use it any time you want from now!" Hawk wiped his sweat away. While clearing the storage room in his estate he found an old karaoke set, and so he fixed and cleaned it. "…so… Whose gonna start singing?"

—

Hi guys!

Finally in starting to write, yaaaay…

Hopefully I don't get a writer's block any sooner (lol)

So, any suggestions? Pm me please!

Song:

Unit(s)/Summoner(s) singing:

Yeah, that's all. Actually I have two songs in mind already, so I'm gonna write them while waiting for requests.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE CHECK MY BIO FOR INFORMATION ON MY INTERPRETATION OF SUMMONING

Garth: Done! (yea, i just HAD TO add that last part XD)

Ill be doing 2 requests per chapter, please be patient!

Maxwell - Viva La Vida

Backstory: She felt nostalgic about the old times, so her Summoner (Viktor) brought her to sing.

"Summoner… Are you sure this song is a good one?" Maxwell muttered to Viktor, pacing around slightly nervously.

"Trust me, this song is really nice!" Viktor smiled and handed the microphone over to Maxwell.

"Alright then, here I go." Maxwell nodded her head to the beat of the song before starting to sing.

"I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word." She began, suddenly gaining a huge amount of confidence. "Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own."

"I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes." Maxwell smiled sadly as she let her voice resonate through the room. "Listen as the crowd would sing, 'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"

"One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me,"She sang, a hand over her chest. "and I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing." Maxwell continued, unaware that Hawk's Maxwell was also standing on the other side of the door with Kanon. "Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field."

"For some reason I can't explain, Once you're gone there was never,

never an honest word," Viktor's Maxwell sighed, a small tear forming in her eye upon remembering Kanon's betrayal. "But that was when I ruled the world."

"…" Kanon stared ahead, emotionless.

"It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in." Viktor's Maxwell wiped her tear away, continuing to sing as the song got faster. "Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become."

"Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate just a puppet on a lonely string, Oh who would ever want to be king?"

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing," Maxwell let out a sigh of content."Be my mirror, my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field."

"For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name."

"Never an honest word, But that was when I ruled the world"

(Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh, Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh, Woahahahah)

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing." Maxwell repeated, "Be my mirror, my sword and shield, My missionaries in a foreign field."

"For some reason I can't explain,I know Saint Peter won't call my name. Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world."

(Wooooooh ooh oooooh oh ooooooh oh oooooh ooh.)

"Haha… Summoner, how do humans from a few hundred thousand years later understand how those fallen gods and kings felt?" Maxwell smiled and hugged Viktor in gratitude. "Now, shall we sit back and enjoy the rest sing?"

Outside the door, Kanon's eyes darkened. "…Mistress."

"Yes, Kanon? What's with that face?"

"Mistress… I…I'm sorry…" With a snap, he hugged Hawk's Maxwell tightly, a lone tear streaming down his cheek.

"I miss your old self too, Kanon. While that Maxwell chose her summoner… I'll choose to remain by your side, fighting for this summoner." She hugged Kanon back, smiling warmly. "Now… shall we get back?"

"…Sure, Mistress."

—

"Okay, release them!" Griff smirked. Iris, Krantz and Libera instantly dumped two huge sacks onto the floor, both which let out equally loud yelps.

Krantz pulled the strings of the sacks out, letting Rhoa and Kafka tumble out, ragged and grumbling.

"Guys, what's the big deal and where am I?" Rhoa scratched the back of his head and looked around.

"Hey! We're giving you a deal. If you sing a song with Kafka," Libera snickered.

"-Then we'll let you go! Fair enough?" Iris continued, looping a hand around Kafka's shoulder.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, and for all the effort we put in to actually pull you here, you're not getting out any time sooner." Libera smiled widely.

"Fine with me…?" Kafka sighed. "It's just a song, what can go wrong?"

Rhoa raised his hands in defeat. "Aargh, I don't want to miss my show. Fine."

"Okay then, here we go!" Krantz began to blast the song.

"There was a close pair, sibling of high nobility, the rest I'll leave omitted…"Griff, Libera, Iris and Krantz chorused.

"Do it properly! The butler calls out "Ascend to the throne! Ready, set, go!" Rhoa hesitantly began, not knowing what kind of song this was. "I humbly accept the challenge with a knife and fork."

"After all, we are bourgeois, splendid, utterly splendid aristocrats, yes we are." Kafka smiled as she instantly took a liking for the lyrics. "Bow down, ignorant commoners. This viceroy shall show you your mistakes!"

"Hey, wait wait, yet again you try to bluff, like you can see through them as you please." Rhoa pointed a finger at Kafka, tapping his feet to the beat of the song.

"Okay, Okay, Yes, Yes," Rhoa rolled her eyes. "It is as my brother commands!"

"Argh, I'm so annoyed! I'm seriously so annoyed! At this impertinent attitude towards me!" the male sang in a lower tune. "With a war cry sound the gong! With an outbreak of fights, it's a proclamation of war!"

"I cause mischief, I get carried away with it. C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style, for buying at this "Special Bargain Sale" Kafka pointed a finger back at Rhoa, smiling widely. "Thank you for your continued patronage, you lose!"

"I decide with a crude retreat, and an agitating strategy, a candy and a candy to show my brotherly dignity. Sparks scatter, both of us eye to eye. Who do you think I am!" Rhoa huffed and glared at Kafka. "Take that! I am the rulebook. I'm not incompetent I'm not sitting on the fence. It's just that I don't have enough courage."

"Now, now, everyone, may I borrow your hands? It's only natural that I'm calm and composed. I cheat by nature." The female smirked and taunted Rhoa. "Oh no, glittering lives start. Look, everyone, our family lineage is serious military strength. Yes, I won the argument. Yes, I won the argument. Yes, I won the argument. I'm receiving it, the !"

"Okay, okay, yes, yes" Rhoa sighed. "Have a gold star for a job well done. "

Both of them were so carried away with singing that they did not notice Libera carrying a camera and was filming it down for blackmail.

"Argh, I'm so annoyed! I'm seriously so annoyed! Such impudent talk towards me." Kafka snarled. "I'll strike you with my best. It's retribution! It's punishment! I'll completely provoke you."

"I act maliciously, I'm one step ahead of you. With this stance, I'm getting a chance." Rhoa laughed, narrowing his eyes at Kafka. "A regretful miss! Uh oh, uh oh. How unfortunate for you. You lose!"

(Yes!）

"But you, only you," Kafka's eyebrow slightly twitched.

Rhoa leaned his face closer to Kafka's. "Are a suitable rival for me."

"Because failing and being forced to yield." Kafka pointed her middle finger at Rhoa's face.

"Would drive me mad." Rhoa clenched his fist into a ball.

"Tonight with you, hey hey hey hey~" They both sang in harmony.

"Big brother, since you usually do all this about all of the time, being so weak, I am gonna become assertive enough for us both. I want you to thank me a bit more." Kafka chuckled as she continued. "Even tough he's older, he's not at all reliable, big brother is just a name."

Rhoa's nostrils flared.

"From today, I'm the big brother, okay? This is my decision! Yes my decision!"

"Since you always wildly run around by yourself, I can never avoid having to clean up after you. I'm not really incompetent, I'm just prudent." Rhoa placed a hand on his chest in a dignified manner. "All the maids and the butler too, have already said so. So really, please settle down a little bit for me, okay? Argh, c'mon! Shut up."

"Argh, I'm so annoyed! I'm seriously so annoyed! Such abusive words, I'll zip up your mouth! With a war cry, sound the gong! The emperor of the next generation will me 'Me!' 'Me!'" Rhoa pointed at Kafka, jabbing her right in the face.

"I cause mischief, I get carried away with it, C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style, I'll humbly receive from 1 to 100." Kafka's eyes burned in a darker colour, clearly agitated. "Thank you for your continued patronage, you lo—"

As the next lyrics flashed out, both of their eyes widened.

"This can't be… It's a d-draw!? eh?"

The rest of the demon slayers applauded loudly as the duo sighed and flopped onto the floor simultaneously.

"Alright, so we have the blackmail material ready…" Iris smirked.

"-Let's RUN!" Griff and Krantz yelled as the four of them ran through the door.

Groaning, Rhoa got off the floor. "Oi, Kafka, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I dunno, what about you?"

"I'm gonna just go back and watch my show."

"…You're hopeless."

"So are you. Im outta here."


End file.
